


You Are The Nighttime Fear.

by Geek_in_progress



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blood, Ficlet, Flashbacks, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Nightmares, POV John Watson, Post-Season/Series 02, Sad, johnlock if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12025383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_in_progress/pseuds/Geek_in_progress





	You Are The Nighttime Fear.

He dreams of flying, and the flying is like falling. Dark feathers fluttering in his peripheral vision. The only sound of ruffling, and the wind screaming in his ears like a name shouted from below. Running without legs in the night, over pale graveyards, moon like pale skin, black tombstones glinting against the stars, shining like oil, like blood on pavement. 

He dreams of falling, and the falling is like flying. Shadow wings against the wind, fluttering on the way down. Of rain in his eyes like tears, of slick blood melting into cracks. 

He wakes up, name in his throat, breath catching, arms thrown out like a bird on the windshield. Crows are the messengers of the dead, he thinks. They are the souls of the fallen. And doesn't that cover both of them. Always intertwined, even now, this echo, this last connection. 

He dreams of flyingfallingdyingdead and is thankful, there are worst nightmares now.


End file.
